


As Long As You Need

by DawnDragon32



Series: Stay As Long As You Need [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, Established Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Get Together, I didn't check for typos and I'm post this late at night, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing a Bed, Soft Ronan Lynch, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: “I told him he can stay.”Adam nodded, he stood up and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, before walking into the house.Ronan got up and followed.Downstairs was empty, so Ronan walked up to Gansey’s room. He avoided all the squeaky stairs with practiced ease. The door was still open, Ronan hadn’t slid it closed behind him, and Gansey hadn’t done it himself, so Ronan just peeked around the corner into the room. Gansey was sitting up in bed, reading one of the random paperbacks that Ronan had shoved onto the shelf. His hair was mussed, and the bed was unmade. The bags under his eyes were much lighter, so Ronan assumed he had gotten some sleep at least.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Stay As Long As You Need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	As Long As You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and reread the first part of this fic series, and fuck, I wanna re write it so badly, but at the same time, I DO NOT want to do that, lol. Maybe one day I’ll go back and write it better.My characterization was way off, lol. Also those notes, I forgot to delete that one note that I wrote before I even finished Dream Thieves,asflkjsaflkjfds. So, yeah, I personally think my writing has improved, please be aware of that, if you are reading this one right after the other, its gonna be.... something lol.

Ronan watched Adam walk toward him. He had gotten in the BMW and had been doing laps around the track. He didn’t know how long he had been at it, but he knew it had been a long time since he had left the barn. He needed to think, not dream.

He brought the car to a stop as Adam walked across the field to him, the dim light of the just rising sun making him look even more magical, like he was glowing. Adam climbed in with him, and reached over to take his hand. Ronan let him lay his hand over his, slotting their fingers together, bringing their hands up, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, and then grabbing the shift while their fingers were still intertwined. He sped them around a couple more times, before driving them back to the driveway.

He brought one leg up and leaned his arm that wasn’t connected to Adam on it, using that hand to rub at his eyes.

He knew he had been wrong last night, after having the time to think about it, and not being half asleep. Blue had fucked up. But he could see where she was coming from. It was hard, on one hand she broke his best friend's heart. On the other, she was also one of his best friends.

He leaned back and looked at Adam.

“Have you talked to Gansey yet?”

Adam shook his head. Ronan didn’t know if it was his place, but he told Adam what had happened the night before.

As he told him, Adam’s grip on his hand tightened. He leaned his head back against the seat,

“Shit.”

Ronan couldn’t have said it better himself.

He looked back at the house, wondering if Gansey was awake yet. He hoped he was getting as much sleep as he could.

They sat there in silence as the sun rose fully.

Ronan pulled his hand away from Adam and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him too hard and stomped to the porch, sitting on the steps.

Adam followed after a minute, and crouched in front of him, looking up at his face. Ronan reached out and brushed his fingers through the front of Adam’s hair,

“I told him he can stay.”

Adam nodded, he stood up and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, before walking into the house.

Ronan got up and followed.

Downstairs was empty, so Ronan walked up to Gansey’s room. He avoided all the squeaky stairs with practiced ease. The door was still open, Ronan hadn’t slid it closed behind him, and Gansey hadn’t done it himself, so Ronan just peeked around the corner into the room. Gansey was sitting up in bed, reading one of the random paperbacks that Ronan had shoved onto the shelf. His hair was mussed, and the bed was unmade. The bags under his eyes were much lighter, so Ronan assumed he had gotten some sleep at least.

Ronan knocked on the door frame, and Gansey looked up at him, blinking in that way that meant he had just been pulled out of being hyper-focused, and Ronan felt a burst of affection in his chest as Gansey sent a small smile his way.

Ronan hadn’t thought about what he was going to say if Gansey was awake, so he rubbed at the back of his head,

“I don’t know if we have coffee, is tea ok?”

Gansey just smiled, and nodded, placing his book mark in the book, and setting it on the desk. He climbed out of bed and walked over to Ronan, pressing up against his side briefly before walking down the stairs.

Ronan stared at his back, before following.

-

Gansey knew they were worried about him. Adam kept sending him glances, Ronan was hovering and trying so hard not to hover, it was endearing. But it was frustrating. He wasn't ok, and he knew this, but he had spent his whole life pretending to be ok when he wasn't and he couldn’t figure out how to let them in.

Gansey had watched Ronan rummage through the cabinets looking for coffee and only coming up with tea. I wasn’t decaf at least.

Adam had just got this fond little smile and wrote coffee down on their shopping list that was clipped to the fridge with a roll of his eyes.

When his tea was made Gansey went back up stairs. He still couldn’t believe that Ronan had spent so much time making a room up to something Gansey would like.

Gansey put the mug down on the desk, and looked around the room again. The light filtering in through the thin curtains washing the room in a golden glow.

The furniture was similar in color, but still had a mix matched feel to it. The map on the wall had cork behind it, and Gansey had noticed the pattern Ronan had started with the pins, filling in the few places he had missed. He hadn’t slept much the night before, only about an hour, but after putting his clothes in the dresser, and putting the pins up, he had laid in bed and let his eyes rest for a long time before getting up to read. He had a lot to think about. He’s ADHD, he over thinks.

Gansey sipped at his tea. It was bland but it would do.

He sat in his desk chair and grabbed his current journal, flipping to a clean page and began to write.

He let himself get sucked into writing, writing helped him process his thoughts, but soon Adam was knocking on the door from behind him, and Gansey noticed that the sun was definitely lower then it should be and Gansey was definitely hungry. He should have set an alarm on his phone.

Adam looked around the room, his eyes wide with surprise,

“I didn’t know Ronan had done this. He told me he was doing something with the room, but I didn’t ask.”

He did a slow spin.

Gansey leaned back in his chair, watching as Adam walked forward, and leaned against the side of the desk. Gansey shut his journal. He knew from experience that Adam wouldn’t read it unless Gansey showed him something, but old habits die hard.

“You know you don’t have to act like your ok around us. We know you're hurting. It’s ok to not be ok.”

Gansey stared at the side of Adam’s head, until Adam turned to him. Gansey just shrugged,

“I don’t know how.”

-

Ronan watched Gansey fall into a routine over the next few weeks. It would go like this;  
Gansey would walk down the stairs about ten minutes after Ronan, and then Adam would be down only a few minutes later. Gansey would make himself either coffee or tea, and then they would talk while they ate whatever breakfasts they would think of that day. Somedays Ronan would make a big omelet thing for all of them (“Ronan, omelets are very different, this is just scrambled eggs with stuff in it” “Are you making breakfast? No? Then this is a fucking omelet.”), but most days they would all sleepliy make toast or cereal around eachother. After, Gansey would go up stairs and read or work on homework, or some days, he would grab his journal, and then follow Ronan and Adam outside, where he would ask questions about all the things Ronan had dreamed. 

Those days, while Gansey was writing descriptions, and sketching what Ronan was showing him, where Ronan’s favorites. On those days they would all go back inside together, and eat lunch in the same way they had breakfast, and usually they would end up in front of the tv; usually on some cooking show that Gansey would flick it too, and Ronan would make shitty commentary that made them all laugh.

Evenings were quiet, and uneventful. Usually spent in the living room, Adam and Gansey’s homework spread across the floor as they sat on opposite sides of the coffee table. Ronan alternated between sitting on the couch, working on his own shit on his computer, or sitting pressed up against Adam’s side. 

It was one of the nights that Ronan sat next to Adam, all of them laughing at something dumb that one of Adam’s college friends had done, that Ronan let himself think about how well they had all fallen into a routine together. 

-

Ronan sat up in bed. It was just him tonight, Adam had gone to his room, saying he just needed space tonight, and Ronan respected that, because he had asked for space last week. Sometimes it was just nice. But something felt off, and Ronan was glad that Adam didn’t have to put up with his tossing and turning tonight. The clock on his bedside table said that it was two a.m.

Ronan slipped out of bed and went out to the hallway, tilting his head to the side to see if maybe he had heard something downstairs. The house was quiet, the only sound was the quiet hum of the air conditioner. He crept down to Adam’s door, it was slightly ajar and Ronan peaked in to see him sound asleep. He knew it wasn’t Opal, she wasn’t there right now, out in Lindenmere for however long she wanted to be there. She would tell him when or if she wanted to come back.

He walked to the end of the hall, but instead of going back into his room, he went to the stairs. Once he stood there he immediately knew what was wrong, not bothering to let quiet his steps, but making sure to not let the stairs squeak, he wanted to let Gansey know he was on the way up. Apparently his sixth sense of knowing when Gansey couldn’t sleep was still very real.

He shouldn’t have bothered, Gansey was so engrossed in his book he hadn’t even moved away from the book shelf before he started to read.

Ronan leaned on the door frame, the door itself was pushed all the way into the wall. He watched as Gansey flipped pages, and tugged at his own hair every once in a while.

Ronan looked around the room. Gansey had only been staying with them for about three weeks, but it already looked like Gansey had been living there longer. The glass case had new things in it, on the dresser was Gansey’s cologne, keys, phone and other little things he used daily, he had gotten a fan up here, since the noise machine wasn’t enough, and when his stuff had arrived, he had put more of his bedding on the bed, which remained unmade at all times, but comfortable, the big comforter spilling over one side, and the pillows piled high. He had papers all across the desk, and his glasses case was now sitting next to the tiny dream Pig. The room looked lived in. Ronan felt warmth fill his chest, like it was the best thing ever that Gansey would like living with him again. Like having both the men he loved under one roof with him was the best thing ever.

There was a shuffle of feet, and Ronan felt Gansey’s gaze shift to him, so he looked back to him. He looked exhausted, but Ronan could tell if he slept tonight it wouldn’t be for a while. Ronan bit at his lip, while Gansey’s bed looked tempting, wishing he could curl up with Gansey, head on his chest, and maybe letting his own fingers run through Gansey’s hair, Ronan knew that he couldn’t ask that, so instead he ask,

“Do you want to go for a drive?”

Gansey let a smile play across his lips, grabbing his keys and phone from the dresser, placing a bookmark to save his spot, putting the book down where his keys had been, and shoving his feet into his shoes.

Ronan let himself grin, and led the way down the stairs.

Ronan paused for a second by Adam’s door, but only for a second. He thought about maybe waking him up to let him know he was leaving the house for a little while, but he never does.

Ronan shoved his feet into his boots as Gansey opened the door, stepping out into the cool summer night air, Ronan watched for a second as Gansey took a deep breath, before following him out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him. He didn’t need a key any more, had dreamed a lock that opened for him and Adam. He would have to dream a new one to include Gansey, even though he had given him a key that would open the door.

The Pig was loud starting up on such a clear night, but they backed out and were headed down the drive before Ronan could even think about it. Ronan rolled his window down, and pestered Gansey until he rolled his down too. 

And then they were speeding down the highway.

Ronan didn’t know where they were going, didn’t even watch the world go by, not really, he was too busy watching Gansey, the stars bright enough to iluminat him, the wind was whipping at his hair, and his shirt.

Ronan let out a slow breath, trying not to outright sigh at the sight,

“Go faster?”

His voice wasn’t soft but he wasn’t sure Gansey had heard at first. Then a grin stretched across Gansey’s face, before he did as Ronan asked, and Ronan let out a laugh that he almost didn’t recognize, almost too sharp in his chest.

Gansey didn’t go that fast for long, and Ronan didn’t ask him to again, but the feeling lasted as long as they stayed out. They didn’t stop anywhere, and after about an hour, Gansey turned around, and started heading back.

Ronan carefully toed off his boots as they walked back into the house, listening for signs that they had woken Adam, but he didn’t hear anything.

Ronan slowly followed Gansey back up to his room, their footsteps soft, but Gansey couldn’t avoid the squeaky spots yet, and every time he stepped on one he would grimace, which made Ronan giggle like he was drunk. He felt it, it had been too long since he and Gansey had done something like this.

Ronan let himself walk into Gansey’s room, watched as Gansey kicked his shoes off, tugging his fingers through his hair to get rid of the knots, and tugging his glasses from his face, sitting them in their spot on the desk.

Ronan didn’t let himself think as he walked across the room, only hesitating for a second by Gansey’s bed, looking to Gansey to see if this would be ok. Gansey just smiled at him from the other side of the bed, nodded once, and then went back over to the door to get the light. Ronan let himself climb in, and it was just as welcoming as he thought it would be. And then the bed dipped as Gansey climbed in beside him, he felt Gansey shuffle around for a few seconds, but then he heard his breathing even out, and could sense that weight that came with sleep radiating off of him, and he drifted off soon after.

-

Gansey woke up warm. His back was pressed against something hard. It only took a second to remember earlier this morning, the drive, falling asleep with Ronan in his bed, all dangerous. And now he knew he was pressed up against Ronan and it was very dangerous.

Even more dangerous when he opened his eyes and saw a very blurry Adam standing over the bed. He blinked for a couple seconds, before jerking back, and then trying to untangle himself from Ronan, waking him in the process. Ronan groaned behind him, while Gansey tried to stutter out an excuse.

Adam handed Gansey his glasses, and Gansey got to see that Adam wasn’t visibly mad, but he did look slightly confused.

Ronan cleared his throat a couple times before speaking, and oh, Gansey did not want to let himself think about how much Ronan's voice in the morning was getting to him,

"Couldn't sleep, so I asked Gansey, and we went driving. I crashed up here after accidentally."

Gansey sat up, and looked back and Ronan, seeing he had thrown his arm over his eyes. When he looked back at Adam, he had almost a sad smile on his face.

-

Gansey watched Ronan and Adam as they bumped into each other while they were going about breakfast. Despite everyone waking up at the same time, Ronan had decided today was an omelet day. Gansey was watching Adam a bit too closely. He was acting odd for someone who had found his boyfriend in bed with someone else this morning. And in his own home, no less.

But Adam hadn’t shown any sign that he was mad, when Ronan bumped into him, he playfully bumped him back on purpose, leaning over and kissing his cheek, and then when Ronan leaned in to kiss him on the mouth, Adam leaned into.

Gansey knew that they were sound in their relationship, and that Ronan had probably told Adam they had shared a bed before, but they hadn’t even gone off to talk about it. They all had gone down for breakfast together, there was no time to talk about it.

Gansey didn’t want to think about it, but like with most things, the more he didn’t want to think about it, the more he did.

Finally, his coffee was done, and Ronan was done with the eggs, so he took his breakfast back to his room. On the way up the stairs, he could hear their voices, low and soft, and he let out a breath along with the relief that filled his chest, cause hopefully they were talking about it.

Gansey set up his desk, coffee to one side, journal to the other, laptop in the center. He didn’t have much homework left, but what he did have was frustrating, and he couldn’t concentrate on it very well around his friends.

-

Ronan watched Gansey walk out of the room, feeling like he had messed up somehow, a pit of dread in his stomach. When Gansey was out of the room, Adam pressed up against his side, and Ronan let his arm wrap around him,

“How did you end up in bed with him if you didn’t tell him you love him?”

Adam’s voice was low, not a whisper, but just loud enough that only Ronan would hear. Ronan just shrugged his shoulders, lowering his voice to match,

“I didn’t even think about it, I just climbed in with him. We fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed.”

Adam laughed, so quiet it was almost silent,

“You moved toward each other in your sleep? That’s cute.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, but he could feel heat in the tips of his ears, because Adam wasn’t being sarcastic, he was being sincere, he thought it was cute.

They ate their eggs in silence for a while, and Ronan let himself think about this morning. About waking up with his face pressed to Gansey’s hair, and how holding him in his arms had felt. He had been awake when Adam had walked into the room. Gansey waking up and head butting him had been slightly unpleasant, he didn’t blame him; Adam had been standing beside the bed a bit like a creeper, but he had actually been trying to ask if Ronan would make eggs for breakfast as quietly as he could.

Ronan moved, putting his plate in the sink, before going back to Adam, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Adam hummed, and reached up, pulling Ronan’s face back to him for another before he could move away.

There were soft footsteps behind him, and Ronan pulled back just a bit, resting his forehead against Adam’s as he listened to Gansey stick his plate in the sink. He sighed, really wanting to turn around and pull Gansey against his side, and kiss his temple, and ask if he wanted to come see more shit he had out in the long barn. He pulled back away from Adam and settled for just asking. Gansey tipped his head to the side, and then nodded his head.

-

And now they had a new point in their routine. On nights where Ronan or Gansey couldn’t sleep, usually they were at the same time, they would go for a drive. They’d only done it a handful of times, but every time it left Gansey feeling as giddy as the first, and every time Ronan would follow him to bed. He’d hesitate by the side, silently asking if he was ok with it. Gansey never refused him. Couldn’t refuse him.

Waking up with Ronan was something Gansey never thought he’d get used to. After that first time, Adam didn’t come up to Gansey’s room if Ronan had spent the night with him. But Ronan in the morning, either just waking normally, blinking in the low sunlight, and the way he would stretch out and then curl back up again before getting out of bed made Gansey’s heart pound. 

And on the mornings he’d bring something back with him, where something else entirely. Gansey had only been awake once when this had happened, and he had turned around as soon as he realized what was happening. It almost felt too vulnerable to witness. 

They always started on opposite sides of the bed, but most mornings they would be tangled together.

But then they would go down stairs, and either Adam was already there, or he would be there in a few minutes, and every time Gansey saw him he was overcome with guilt. He didn’t know if he should be guilty, he was in love with Ronan, but he knew that Ronan was secure in his relationship with Adam, and he knew the bed sharing was platonic, but it almost felt like he was taking advantage, of both of them.

-

Gansey watched as Ronan rummaged around in drawers, they were out in the barn that Ronan does most of his dreaming in. Ronan had almost run out of things to show him, and Gansey had filled three of his journal inserts just about what Ronan had dreamed, but Ronan had dreamed him more. They had shown up on his desk, and the paper was so unusual, that Gansey had known they weren’t bought.

Ronan turned too him, his hands were empty, and he just leaned against the wall next to him, shrugging.

“I think we manage to ‘catalog’ it all.”

Gansey let his mouth pull into a smile, as he stood, ready to leave Ronan to his dreams for the day, but Ronan held out a hand, asking him to pause.

“How are you?”

Gansey tilted his head, letting himself think about. Blue had texted the night before. Well she called Henry, and he had texted Gansey, letting him know that Blue was ok, and had just gotten somewhere with phone service. It wasn’t the first one, and that made it worse. She could call him too, if she wanted too. He had a feeling she felt more guilty when it came to him then she did when it came to Henry. It didn’t hurt though, it just made him sad.

“I am…… Now I am ok, but before it made me sad, to think that she doesn't think she can talk to me.”

Ronan nodded. Gansey didn’t know what else to say, didn’t think there was anything else to say. 

Ronan walked over to him, bumping his shoulder against Gansey’s, and Gansey gave him a small grin,

“Well then. I’ll let you get to it.”

And he walked out of the barn, back to the house.

-

Gansey and Ronan were on the couch, it was just the two of them, Adam had gone out to get his mail, which was still being sent to a p.o. box, even though Ronan had insisted more than once that he could just have it sent to the barns.

Gansey was sketching Chainsaw. She was sitting exceptionally still for him.

Ronan raised an eyebrow at her, and she puffed her feathers up before settling back down in the same position. Ronan saw Gansey’s smile out of the corner of his eye, so he turned to it.

Gansey was basically done with his sketch, he was mostly pretending to put more on the paper, since Chainsaw was being so good for him. She liked to tease Gansey a lot, and Ronan thought that it was probably because he did too.

Gansey finally put his pencil down, and turned it around to show Chainsaw, she hopped closer to the edge of the table, her head turning this way and that, before she let out a sound, and then left the room, only to return very soon with a shiny thing, that she dumped in Gansey’s lap.

“I think she liked it.” Ronan joked, as she landed on the back of the couch behind him, letting her head rest on his shoulder, and he lifted his hand to gently pet her head.

Gansey laughed as he held the shiny up to his face. It was a salt shaker. Ronan had no idea where she got it, cause it wasn’t one other theirs.

Ronan only hesitated for a second, before he shifted away from Chainsaw, she didn’t seem to mind, and across the couch to Gansey.

He softly said Gansey’s name, and when Gansey looked away from the shiny to Ronan, Ronan reached out and ran his fingers across his cheek bone, and into Gansey’s hair, before he leaned forward, and let his forehead rest against Gansey’s.

“I really want to kiss you.”

Gansey’s breathing picked up, and then he slid forward and kissed Ronan, his own hands coming up to frame Ronan’s face in his hands. The kisses were lazy and smooth, and then Gansey was jerking back, but he stayed close enough that Ronan’s hand stayed in his hair. He was out of breath when he spoke, and Ronan had no idea if it had anything to do with the kisses or the panic that was obvious in his voice,

“But, Adam! You, why would you-”

Ronan cut him off,

“Adam already knows how,” Ronan had to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat, “how I feel about you.”

“How you feel about me?”

“Yes, Gansey. I love you.”

Gansey was blinking rapidly, in that way that Ronan knew he was surprised and couldn’t really believe what he heard.

Ronan slowly leaned forward again, resuming his position from before.

Gansey swallowed a couple times, before he let his arms come up around Ronan’s shoulders,

“I love you too.”

Ronan felt like his smile was going to split his face, and he let his eyes slipe shut. Gansey kissed him again.

-

Gansey looked up as Adam walked into the room. Ronan had told him that he’s been trying to tell him he loves him since right after Christmas, that he had told Adam immediately, and that Adam had been the one to encourage Ronan in telling Gansey; but he was still nervous. 

Adam smiled at them, and he went to the back of the couch leaning over, and kissing Ronan’s cheek.

Ronan leaned back and kissed him on the mouth. 

Adam didn’t say anything about how Gansey was tucked up against Ronan’s side, or about Ronan’s hand in his hair, or about how when Adam pulled back, Ronan leaned his head against Gansey’s.

-

Gansey was sitting across from Adam, the coffee table was covered, in both of the last bits of their homework. Ronan was in his room, working on something on Adam’s laptop, and it was the first time since him and Ronan had become a Them, that Adam and he had been alone together.

Gansey had finished his work a while ago, but sat in silence as Adam worked, to keep him company.

Finally Adam slammed his book closed, leaned back with a content sigh. Gansey smiled at him, and Adam smiled back, before his eyes got a serious look to them, and he sat forward, cleaning up more of his papers,

“We need to talk.”

Gansey knew this was coming, but he still felt a bit of unease settle in his stomach, his eyebrows drawing together. He had just started being with Ronan, and he didn’t know what Adam wanted to talk about.

Adam looked back and him, and then his smile softened again,

“No, nothing like that, I just want to talk about us, our boundaries with this.”

Gansey let out a relieved sigh, and let his head tilt back a little,

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Adam just grinned, putting his elbow on the table, and letting his chin rest in his palm,

“I don’t know what you're comfortable with, but there were a couple things I was thinking of, mostly, that Ronan is going to be very awkward about this.”

Gansey gave a chuckle, and nodded his head. 

Ronan had already been very awkward about this. He would hesitate when walk into a room and they were on opposite end of the couch, not being able to decide who he should sit next to, who he should kiss first in the morning, though usually that was solved by whoever he woke up next to, but the couple times they had all been separate had him pausing. It was honestly a little adorable, and usually Adam and Gansey would look to each other, and decide for themselves.

“You noticed too?”

Gansey just grinned at the heavy sarcasm in Adam’s voice.

“So, I was thinking about what would be appropriate between us? Not like…. Just, I think sometimes it would be nice for all of us to sleep in the same bed?”

Gansey let himself smile softly at Adam’s words, so carefully chosen,

“Adam, I think that would be nice.”

Adam tried to hide his relief sigh, but Gansey knew him too well, and saw it immediately.

Gansey gave a thoughtful hum, “And I think we should probably make it a ground rule that we only share Ronan’s bed?”

Adam thought about it for a second, but then gave a nod. Adam rolled his pen around against the table, obviously thinking about something, so Gansey let him, as he stacked his own papers, and put his pens away.

“You're my best friend. And, I do love you. But I don’t think...”

Adam let himself trail off, and Gansey knew what he was saying.

“I get what you mean. I love you, but I don’t know if I could see us being anything different.”

Adam looked at him again, his smile small but completely understanding, and thankful.

Gansey let himself smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> -If you haven’t noticed, I write Gansey non medicated. Reason for that is cause I am not medicated, and I don’t know what it's like to be medicated.  
> -So, yeah. As always the things Gansey does cause of ADHD is just something I usually do. Like writing my thoughts out to process them easier.  
> -Gansey does not pull out his hair when he stims, but he does tug on it. His other stims: Leg bouncing, chewing (this is fucking canon, the mint plant? Yes. If he doesn’t have the mint plant or something else he will chew on his cheek or pull the skin off his lip), pen clicking, typing (typewriter and the laptop that Ronan got him in this au has a very clicky keyboard that he might have gotten specially made just for him), and don’t give him important pieces of paper, he will accidentally rip them up.  
> \- Since the first part I have fallen for rodansey, so I was trying to decide if I wanted make this that. But also there are so few fics of Ronan x Gansey, Ronan x Adam, and like……… I have a need to make fics about all types of polyam relationships.  
> -Do we even know what Adam went to college for?? Did Maggie say it on twitter or some shit??? Is it just, unknown???? Fuck, sometimes I have a love hate relationship with how little detail Maggie gives.  
> -Me: Maybe this should be slow burn? Also Me: They have been pinning for years at this point, there is no need for slow burn. Maybe medium burn.  
> -Bed sharing while pinning for your best friend?? That’s my shit right there.  
> -Ok, so like, thats how we make omelets at my house. I am salty about it, lol, I would like a real omelet, not that scrambled egg shit, even though that tastes good.  
> -That title has nothing to do with this fic but I really couldn't think of anything else, I am posting this even though I am so tired and about to pass out.


End file.
